


Home is the journey (with you)

by ThatOnePlatypus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, sloaner's discord secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-28 13:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePlatypus/pseuds/ThatOnePlatypus
Summary: The sun is barely up when Sasuke wakes, tangled in bed sheets and feeling too warm. Naruto is a steady weight at his side, a furnace against his back, a single arm thrown around him.





	Home is the journey (with you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pomfry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomfry/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for Pom! Surprise!  
> I hope you like it, and that it was what you hoped for!  
> Enjoy!

The sun is barely up when Sasuke wakes, tangled in bed sheets and feeling too warm. Naruto is a steady weight at his side, a furnace against his back, a single arm thrown around him. Even in sleep, Naruto likes to hold him almost too close for comfort, too tight, as if afraid he’ll leave.

Some days, days like those, when the early commute and the sound of the city are what wake him up, Sasuke wants nothing more than to do exactly that.

After so long spent on the road – and even before that with Orochimaru, or even _before_ , in an empty compound with ghosts for only company – Sasuke has grown used to solitude and silence. Even now, a year after everything – after the war, after the trials, after _Itachi_ – the noise and the people in Konoha grate at him. _Konoha_ itself grates, itches at his very being.

The only reason he’s still here, really, is Naruto.

With a sigh, Sasuke pushes himself upright. Dislodging Naruto’s grip on him isn’t easy, but he’s had enough practice at it to slip through the hold without waking his companion. He steps silently towards the window. The sky is just barely getting touched with light blue, clear of any cloud. It seems like the day will be a nice one.

A good day as any to travel, he supposes.

The thought makes him giddy, makes him want to summon Garuda and take to the skies again. It’s been so long since he has gone on more than a month long mission, and even that was under supervision.

He wonders if it’ll feel like those days again, the days spent with team Taka. Misguided days, and they were confused and broken and lost, but they also were free. They were alive. It was good.

It probably will be nothing like that.

Stupidly, perhaps, he still expects that it’ll be even better.

How could it not be, with Naruto at his side. Naruto makes everything better. He makes Konoha bearable, and so he’ll make the journey into an adventure. The best kind, too, Sasuke is sure.

After all, he and Naruto are still misguided, still a bit confused, and broken, and very much lost. But when they’re together, it doesn’t matter if they don’t have a way, because they’re on top of the world. They’re invincible.

There’s a sudden groan behind him. Sasuke doesn’t need to look back to know that Naruto is awake. The sheets rustle as Naruto drags himself out of bed, steps heavy with sleep still.

Two arms come to encircle his waist, and Sasuke doesn’t resist the smile that pulls at his lips when a head falls on his shoulder with another groan.

“What’re’u doing?” Naruto mumbles, nose cold against his neck.

“Thinking,” Sasuke replies simply. It’s easy, so easy, to turn his head and plant a kiss on Naruto’s crown of golden hair. Sasuke never thought himself as sweet or romantic, but Naruto… Naruto brings out a softer side of him. “Good morning.”

“Mmh, morning,” Naruto hums sleepily. His head shifts, and he must catch sight of the sky out of the window, because he groans anew. “Urgh, what time is it?” He doesn’t let Sasuke reply, groaning again as he glances at the clock. “ _Too early_. Bastard, what the hell are you even doing awake?”

Sasuke hums, but can’t really find the words to answer. How does one explain that itch, the way Naruto’s touch is both the best thing and the worst at time, how sometimes he feels caged in this room – in this village, really.

For some reason that Sasuke can barely fathom, Naruto still loves the village. Loves it deeply and without limit, almost willfully blind to some of its flaws.

No, not blind – Sasuke should know, better than anyone, that Naruto sees a lot more than people think – but… Optimistic. Naruto sees the best in everything and everyone. He thinks he can fix it, fix everything, that he can make things better, can right wrongs that are older than the village itself.

It used to aggravate him. It still does, some days. But Sasuke has grown fond of that character trait.

And, perhaps stupidly, he finds himself believing that Naruto can do it.

If anyone can, it’s him.

Yet… yet, even with Naruto here, even with his light and his promises and his _faith_ , Sasuke is restless.

“Mh,” Naruto hums, chin still resting on his shoulder but eyes sharper than before. Finally awake, and with clear understanding in his eyes, and no judgment. “It’s today, isn’t it?” A smile. “Can’t wait?”

Sasuke breathes out, slow and careful, and can’t help but smile back even if it’s only thinly.

Of course Naruto sees right through him, of course he understands. He always did. Sasuke isn’t sure why he keeps expecting him to stop.

“Yeah,” he admits. Echoes, “Can’t wait.”

Naruto laughs, quietly, and hugs him a bit tighter, so so warm. He starts rocking from side to side, like a very stupid dance, and Sasuke snorts but lets himself relax into the hold, balancing from one foot to another.

Up ‘til the point where Naruto looses his balance. He shouts as he tips over. Sasuke yelps in alarm as well, and they both trip over themselves trying to not fall down because of course Naruto won’t let go. They both end up half collapsed against the wall, a bit dazed.

Sasuke lets out an annoyed grunt, and huffs out, trying to get his hair out of his eyes. Naruto, still holding him, is shaking.

“You absolute moron,” Sasuke accuses, annoyed. “How did you even trip?”

“I didn’t, I just overbalanced,” Naruto says, and his voice is shaking too – but not in apology, just in barely repressed mirth.

“You could have let go of me and fallen on your own, then,” Sasuke says, viciously poking at Naruto’s side with a finger.

“Oi!” Naruto yelps, but then finally stops pretending and lets out a loud, gleeful laugh. Sasuke can feel the sound through his bones, even as Naruto grins into his shoulder, burying his face into his skin, “Don’t be stupid bastard, if I fall, I’m taking you down with me.”

Sasuke arches a brow, slightly amused, and tips himself over to the side on purpose. Naruto yelps this time, but stupidly still doesn’t let go and ends up sprawled on the ground, Sasuke on top of him in a heap.

“What was that for,” Naruto whines.

“I overbalanced,” Sasuke lies blandly.

“Lying asshole,” Naruto says, eyes narrowing, but there’s humour in them and his lips are twitching.

“How dare you make such baseless accusations,” Sasuke says. Harrumphs, and looks away dramatically, “If that’s how you feel, you should have let me go.”

“Don’t be stupid,” Naruto scoffs, and it’s fond and by far too serious as he says, “I’m never going to let you go. If you fall, I’ll catch you, always.”

Sasuke blinks at him, taken aback by how _earnest_ Naruto is, how serious. He meant to be teasing, but-

Naruto always surprises, him, doesn’t he.

A warm flush rises on Sasuke’s face, and he has to scoff and look away again, hoping his hair is hiding how red he’s getting. Of course, from the fond chuckle Naruto lets out, he’s pretty sure he’s failing at that.

“Shut up, idiot,” Sasuke snaps, but it comes out defensive and without heat.

“Aw, but I’m _your_ idiot,” Naruto teases.

Sasuke will forever deny the warmth and fondness he feels at that. Because, _yes_ , yes Naruto is his idiot. _His_ , and that’s always such an incredible feeling.

“Mhh, and is my idiot packed already?” Sasuke asks lightly. Naruto freezes under him, and Sasuke arches a brow, slightly incredulous. “You can’t tell me you forgot to do it.”

“I, huh, forgot?” Naruto tries, grinning at him hopefully.

“We leave today,” Sasuke reminds him, growing more incredulous by the second, “You _just_ told me ‘it’s today’ three minutes ago! How the hell did you forget?”

“I was busy!” Naruto says.

It’d be a good defense if only Sasuke didn’t know for a _fact_ that he spent _three hours_ yesterday evening at Ichiraku’s ‘saying goodbye’ to his favourite ramen stand and chef.

Sometimes, Sasuke has to wonder how he could fall for this moron. He still blames it partly on the war. Surely, one of the blows to the head he took at that time is at fault for his terrible decisions and feelings.

“Moron,” Sasuke huffs, and picks himself up to rise, ignoring Naruto’s whined protests on the floor. “I’ll go prepare breakfast, go pack your things.” He pauses, and checks. “You know how to make a sealing scroll, right?”

“Don’t be mean, of course I do,” Naruto says, and slowly stands up, pouting at him. “Kaka-sensei taught us that years ago!”

“You were an idiot back then,” Sasuke says, with an arched brow, “I wouldn’t be surprised if it didn’t stick in the empty void that you call your brain.”

“Oi! Bastard!” Naruto says. “That’s not true!”

“No, you’re right,” Sasuke says, and smirks. “You’re _still_ an idiot now, I shouldn’t use the past tense.”

Naruto squawks. But then, a smile, fox-sly, lights up his features. Quicker than Sasuke can react, he leans into his personal space, and gives him a quick peck on the lips. Grins at him, bright and dazing.

“ _Your_ idiot,” he reminds Sasuke gleefully, “what does that say about you, hm?”

And then, not letting him the chance to recover or retort, he skips happily back to the bed, humming a happy tune as though he’d just won a game.

Sasuke shakes his head, trying to clear his thoughts and hopefully get his blush to recede, and turns towards the kitchen. Making breakfast is a good distraction.

He’s standing over the kitchen cupboards, debating what to do – tomatoes, not tomatoes, decisions decisions – when a knock comes from the window. Sasuke turns, and isn’t really surprised to find his old jounin sensei crouched there, one hand raised in greeting, the other holding up a bag of food like an offering, his eyes creased in obnoxious cheer.

Sasuke holds back the very tempting urge to just open the window to kick the man from the ledge. Instead, he opens it and fixes Kakashi with his best withering glare.

“What are you doing here?” He asks, arms crossed. “Aren’t you busy doing Hokage things?”

“I’m never too busy for my cute little students,” Kakashi tells him cheerfully, annoyingly not fazed by his glare. He slips inside, past Sasuke, and offers up his bag, “I come bearing gifts!”

Sasuke accepts the bag. A glance inside reveals take out from his and Naruto’s favourite breakfast place.

He supposes that’s acceptable bribery.

“Take a seat,” he grunts. “I’m making tea.”

“You are too kind,” Kakashi tells him, as if he’s not already seated at the kitchen table. Surprisingly, though, his porn book is nowhere to be seen. “Is Naruto still sleeping?”

Sasuke scoffs. The fact that Kakashi showed up exactly at the perfect time means he already knows that Naruto is awake. Must have been watching them or something. Creepy stalking teacher.

As if to prove his point, Naruto suddenly sticks his head out of the door, his blue eyes wide as he peers around the kitchen. His smile widens when he spots Kakashi.

“Kaka-sensei!” He cheers. “Hi! What are you doing here?”

“I’m bringing breakfast,” Kakashi tells him, smiling that obnoxious smile again under his mask.

“Oooh, nice!” Naruto says, immediately jumping on the bag to peer inside. He grins, and starts to reach for a treat, and pouts when Sasuke smacks his hand away. “Aw, come on Sasuke-”

“Are you done packing?” Sasuke reminds him pointedly.

Naruto pouts at him, but grumbles and relents, dragging his feet as he goes back to the room. Sasuke pretends he doesn’t see the dango stick he filched. When he looks back at Kakashi, the man is looking absurdly fond and entertained at the same time.

His expression immediately shifts into one of those awful mock-sorrowful looks, though, and Sasuke reflexively scowls, preparing for whatever bullshit Kakashi is going to spew.

“I can’t believe you two got married without telling me,” Kakashi says, and _oh gods his eyes are tearing up_ . Sasuke has _no idea_ how he does that. Kakashi adds mournfully, and _is his hair drooping, how,_ “My students are so cruel to me. You’re already leaving me to go on adventures, and now you don’t invite me to wedding ceremonies-”

“We’re not married,” Sasuke snaps, before Kakashi can get even more ridiculous with his puppy eyes. “Stop that.”

“Looks like it to me,” Kakashi says, all bullshit and huge shiny eyes, “Is this why you’re leaving? Was it an excuse for the honeymoon and you didn’t want me to know?”

Sasuke grits his teeth. He shouldn’t try and murder his ex-sensei. He shouldn’t. It’s tempting, but the man is Hokage and he gets enough shit about attempting to kill several kages as it is-

“I would have bought a wedding gift if I’d known-” Kakashi adds, and that’s it.

Sasuke flicks a dango skewer and a cup of scalding tea at his annoying head. Of course, because Kakashi is _that_ annoying, he grabs the skewer and manages to grab the tea cup as well without spilling anything. Blows on the liquid, and gives Sasuke his eye-smile.

“Thank you for the tea, Sasuke-kun,” he says cheerfully.

Sasuke _hates_ him.

Fortunately for his nerves, Naruto has always had both the best and worst timing in the world, and chooses this moment to come back.

“I’m done!” He announces, coming to Sasuke’s side, hands already grabbing towards the bag.

Sasuke doesn’t smack his hands away, instead hands him the tea tray to put on the table. Naruto pouts at him, but obligingly goes to deposit the tray on the table, not even questioning why Kakashi already has a cup. He sits down, and Sasuke sits next to him, putting the content of the bag on the table between them.

Naruto makes a happy noise and grabs a Taiyaki. Sasuke ignores him, taking a dango stick of his own.

“Sho, Kaka-shenshei,” Naruto says, mouth still full. He ignores the elbow that Sasuke tries to plant in his ribs, and his disgusted expression, saying, “Why didchu come?”

“I just came to check on you,” Kakashi says, and smiles. It’s not as obnoxious as it usually is, this time, softer maybe. “Are you both all set for your trip?”

“Yep!” Naruto says, as if he hasn’t finished packing two seconds ago and won’t need Sasuke to check his things after because he can be pretty air headed sometimes. He grins, leaning towards Kakashi, “Aw, Kaka-sensei, are you going to miss us?”

“I don’t know,” Kakashi drawls.

“Rude!” Naruto says.

“Maa, I suppose I will miss you a little,” Kakashi says. His gaze turns to Sasuke as he adds, “Both of you.”

That’s… surprising, Sasuke thinks, and hides a small pleased expression in his tea. Naruto has no such reservation, grinning at the Hokage widely, looking really happy for the admission.

“Don’t worry, Kaka-sensei,” he says, “We’ll drop by whenever we’re near Konoha to say hi, believe it!”

“I have no doubt,” Kakashi says. It’s fond, even as he puts his cup down. Predictably, it’s empty, even though Sasuke hasn’t seen him drink it. “Where are you going first?”

Sasuke shrugs, and Naruto laughs a bit sheepishly.

“We don’t know yet,” Naruto admits, rubbing at the back of his head. “We’re thinking of just going where we feel like, you know? Follow the wind!”

“Get lost on the road of life,” Sasuke adds, flatly, and gets an equally flat look from Kakashi as a reward.

“You really have no idea?” Kakashi asks, and it’s a bit despairing, if mostly resigned at this point.

“It’s not the destination, it’s the journey that counts!” Naruto says very importantly. Breaks into a grin, “Sakura-chan said that to me once.”

“Well, she’s not wrong,” Kakashi says wryly.

Sasuke hums. Frankly, they’re not leaving to go anywhere specific. That was never the goal. The goal is more around the lines of spending time together, alone, away from the village. A quest for themselves, perhaps, more than for anything else.

Just the road, the wide open sky, and Naruto at his side as they travel the countries and beyond.

Sasuke can’t imagine much better than that, at the moment.

Maybe he’ll miss Kakashi a little. Hell, he’ll miss Sakura, and the other ‘Konoha Twelve’ too. Two years is long, but they’ve made it almost bearable at times when Naruto couldn’t. Sasuke doubts they consider him a friend, but maybe… maybe something close enough.

He takes a sip of his tea, and watches as Naruto starts to animatedly gesture about the many treasures he’s sure they’ll find on the road. Kakashi nods and hums in the right places, his eyes warm, fond.

Yes. Sasuke might miss this a little.

 

 

 

 

Konoha is long behind them, disappeared between the trees, when Sasuke finally turns around to look. He can’t see anything, not the gates nor the many people that had come to see them off – although he’s pretty sure that he can still hear Lee and Gai’s loud cries about youthful adventures.

He turns again, to find Naruto looking at him with a small smile and eyes as warm as a sunny summer sky.

“What?” Sasuke grumbles.

“Nothing,” Naruto says, and smiles at him wider, happy. “I’m just very happy, you know.”

That makes Sasuke pause, and scoff.

“Don’t lie,” he mutters. “You’re missing them already.” _Missing the village_ , he doesn’t add, because that’s not an argument he wants to start again.

He knows, he _knows_ he’s being selfish. He _was_ selfish asking to leave, asking if Naruto would come with him. He should have left alone, like he had planned in the beginning, but the idea of doing that to Naruto, of leaving without at least giving a choice had left a bitter taste in his throat – like guilt, almost.

Naruto had surprised him, when he’d agreed so readily to go with him, to leave Konoha. He’d said he missed the road too, but that wasn’t the whole truth. Sasuke hadn’t asked then, but now… Now he can’t help but wonder why Naruto would do that.

“Of course I miss them,” Naruto says, making Sasuke look at him. There’s a small smile, almost sad on his face. Sasuke hates it, hates being the reason for it, “I love Konoha and everyone.”

“Then why-” Sasuke starts.

“Because I love _you_ more,” Naruto tells him, and turns an embarrassed, flushed grin his way. “I’m happier with you. It doesn’t matter where we are, as long as we’re together, believe it!”

Sasuke stares, stunned.

Then he scoffs, and shakes his head.

“Idiot,” he murmurs.

He doesn’t do anything to hide the fond smile as he grabs Naruto by the collar. The idiot yelps, but comes willingly – so trusting – and Sasuke kisses that silly grin right off his mouth.

“I love you too,” he says, hidden against skin, a confession only for the two of them.

And if when they start walking again, he grabs Naruto’s hand, well.

That’s his business.


End file.
